The Possibilities
by WilyMech
Summary: Not to detailed Mech Preg. What defines something that is impossible is possible. I pretty much mapped things out. It is more ensemble cast.
1. Chapter 1

Hound look at his bondmate in deepening concern been a week where Mirage claim he has a virus that is making him purge. Hound thought back to when this occur after the intense interfacing they been having lately. Mirage wanted to something for Hound to come back home to after exploring the galaxy having the adventures on the Lost Light. It was something Hound never expected though in Mirage the things like his function being a scout. Mirage always eager to hear Hound tales of adventure of seeing the next horizon and in truth Hound enjoys it. Knights of Cybertron would make for exciting tales and that he would be glad to share with Mirage.

Mirage has his feelings that he still needs to help Jazz in things. Perhaps that the way to convince Mirage to go see Ratchet, and Primus knows that mech can be stubborn as some. Jazz has been busy getting his studio for the latest beats up and running and Mirage called his organizational skills something that can be improve upon. Hound walks in observe the room mostly organized chaos the same description he would give to WheelJacks store room.

"Hey Hound wha up with cha?" ask Jazz

"I need ask a favor from you." Answered Hound nervously

"Ah see isa about Raj?" Ask Jazz light lilt of concern. "Ah worried ahbout the exhaustion he has been having."

"Actually yes." Answered Hound puzzled. "I was hoping that you would convince Mirage to see a medic."

"Ah he been stubborn glitch about seeing a doctor." Grinned Jazz "Yer worried about leaving him while he has the virus he been claiming to have. Mirage talks non-stop about the Lost Light yer going on. I know he loves you Hound and he knows that you love to explore."

Mirage found hard to believe just hours ago both Jazz and Hound gang up on him. Here he is looking at the office or soon to be former office of Ratchet. Ratchet was busy putting his data pads together as Mirage entered the office.

"I am surprise you agreed to come at this late date." Spoke Ratchet

Mirage gave polite nod and frown a bit. "Both Jazz and Hound have a way of convincing me to come."

"Heh…" snorted Ratchet looking at Mirage. "I mean you do look like slag."

"It is politer way to say what is wrong." Spoke Mirage coming into the office. "It looks like you packed diagnostic tools away already."

"A processor is good enough." Snorted Ratchet "So what made Jazz and Hound join forces to get here to enjoy my good wit."

"I had been experiencing some disgust the low quality of Energon." Spoke Mirage evenly. "Since when I switched to mid grade with extra nannites in it seems to solve the problem. The general stress levels are not good. "

"Meaning…" Spoke Ratchet knowing polite the former Noble can be flowery what ails him.

"I am worried and excited for Hound and Trailbreaker for going on the Lost Light." Smiled Mirage "I do not wish to hold Hound back from exploring even though I can not share it."

Ratchet smirk at him knowing Mirage high class frame type did not lend itself to rugged terrain and even the former feels inadequate but something is not right. Mirage thinks this is an allergy at most to rations or even a virus. Ratchet noted the fatique in the former Nobles optics and Mirage is concerned enough to relent and come here. Something is niggling in back of his processor that fit the symptoms that Mirage is experiencing and but that is impossible. Mirage would not tolerate anything to interrupt Hound's plans of exploration. Ratchet rejected the niggling possibility right out and been Millions of years since it occurred.

"It sounds like a simple allergy to low grade energon." Spoke Ratchet even those words sound false. Mirage look at him doubt. "If the tank is better keep taking the enriched energon filled with nannites and minerals for a while now."

"It is expensive though to make." Spoke Mirage uncertain. "I would like to pursue the matter after the launch anyways. Are sure my fuel tank can not take low grade of the rations everyone else is taking?"

"Sometimes age can develop an allergy." Spoke Ratchet

"I would agree on this." Spoke Mirage evenly. "Who do I go to if the problem persists?"

"Fixit." Answer Ratchet.

Ratchet watches as Mirage leaves and the sense former noble will not pursue it. Mirage has no desire to worry his bondmate and will mask his concerns until after the launch. Ratchet cursed the inner medic as he prepare a missive to Fixit to scan on Mirage's spark. Part him knew the answer but refused to believe him and Ratchet felt sense ill at ease and conflict.

After the Launch

Jazz held Mirages unconscious frame in his arm deeply worried. Fixit guided the Special Ops to vacant med berth where a spark scan is set up. Jazz laid a prone form of Mirage on the berth and look at the medic questioning.

"Ratchet had a theory this procedure might needed to be done." Spoke Fixit. "Mirage came a week before he leaves on the Lost Light. "

"Ratchet didnae believe it wasna an allergy or a virus." Spoke Jazz

"Ratchet couldn't believe what it could be." Spoke Fixit prepping his spark scanner "He leaves notes on some patients he concerning certain pages. In Mirage case he needs his spark scanned to rule out why collapsed."

Fixit gently open the spark casing that was pulsing erractic in own casing, Jazz watches ill at ease seeing his friend prone. Fixit looked at the results of the scan almost quiet shock and awe as the second spark pulse and huddle to next to Mirage's own.

"Fixit what tha there two sparks…." Spoke Jazz coming behind the medic. "Itsa smallah than other one."

"It is spark of sparkling." Answered Fixit

"A spaklin?" Spoke Jazz puzzled.

"Mirage is carrying." Spoke Fixit "Where is the sire?"

"Hound he an tha Lost Light." Spoke Jazz

"The shock put him off line when Lost Light vanished." Spoke Fixit "Now he needs his friends more than ever."

"Ah won't leave im." Spoke Jazz firmly as he stroke Mirage's helm.

"Jazz…." Spoke Mirage as he on line his optics deeply puzzled. "Hound he is ….."

"It is okah Raj…" spoke Jazz soothing tone.

"Mirage we know what is wrong with you." Spoke Fixit

"Ratchet said it was allergies." Spoke Mirage puzzled looking at the medic

"It is not allergies." Spoke Fixit

"Is it terminal illness?" Spoke Mirage

Fixit merely closed the spark casing of Mirage frame and look at Jazz.

"Yer na dying and not an illness." Answer Jazz just gently rubbing Mirage helm. "Doc is he stable…."

"Both are." Nodded Fixit "You are going to tell him?"

"Yep I will but I wan a pad ta help him." Spoke Jazz

"I will the thing you are going need ready." Spoke Fixit

Mirage watches the medic leave and Jazz watches him carefully. Mirage sat up as Jazz watch the recording of his spark on the scanner. Jazz smiled as Fixit seem to leave the scanner on loop.

"Ya know Mirage…" Spoke Jazz lilting tone. "Not many will believen wha happening and I donnae either but seeing tha scan hard to believen." Mirage look at him questioning. "Yer carryin….tha why ol Ratchet didnae give you proper diagnoses."

"Carrying?" repeated Mirage dully

"Yer havin a sparkling it hadna happen since the start of Great War." Smiled Jazz

Jazz merely turn the scanner towards his second optics as it replayed the scan of Mirage's spark. "Little tyke is stubborn one and fightah as well."

Mirage trembled in shock and the sink realization that Hound would never get to know his sparkling. Jazz meant well but part of him was crying fear and terror. Jazz merely smiled at him as lead Mirage to the apartment near Blurr's bar. Fixit didn't want Mirage to be alone.

**Note: IDW heavily reliant Mech Preg I am not going detailed. A new spark hasn't happen in so long even the symptoms of being diagnosed correctly lend to disbelief. Ratchet inner medic knew Mirage might be carrying but as medic he could not rationalized the possibility. Ratchet did not believe what his inner medic thought. It does not mean Ratchet is bad medic in this case he could not believe in the possibility so he hinted at Fixit this Is distinct possibility if all things are ruled out. Mirage at the time did know he was carrying neither he did entertained the possibility so Hound leaving him callous act. Hound just never knew and is not a cad. **


	2. DreamCatcher: Mech of Dreams

Mirage never wanted anyone else to know but one can say the fates plotted against him it seems. Jazz told Blurr and Mirage told Cliffjumper which of the later he soon regretted. Cliffjumper wrapped his processor around the fact Mirage was carrying and knowledge of sort of thing was quite limited or least to the red mini bot. Cliffjumper had finally came up with a conclusion a depressed Mirage is not a fun Mirage.

Blurr on the other hand had looked at Jazz as if this craziest idea he ever heard of. Hiring Mirage as a wait mech the proud noble needed expensive enriched energon and of recently very few dispensers well can produce it. Jazz resorted to dealing with Swindle and see he can tap his contacts. Mirage was not much a singer but he can dance with the best of them. Mirage better talents were handling the books that Blurr detested and making sure the Energon flow uninterrupted.

Blurr was shock how horrified that Mirage that the owner of the Maccadamian bar knows he is carrying. Mirage wanted nothing more be treated like everyone else and no special treatment and was very reluctant to have Bee knew.

"So how is Mirage is doing?" Asked Bumblebee after he was sure that Prowl wasn't listening.

"Emotionally he is a tough bot." Answer Blurr "Jazz keeps an optic for him."

"He has not accepted help from my government." Spoke Bumblebee

"Bee, I am going be blunt with you Mirage wants the sparkling to have normal upbringing as possible."

"Mirage is worried about nothing." Protested Bumblebee

"There are no other sparklings on their way here." Spoke Blurr evenly. "Mirage wants his sparkling to be not a political tool for Autobots, NAILs or Decepticons. In this I respect his decision."

"So who knows." Spoke Bumblebee curious

"Jazz told only me and I know Mirage told CliffJumper." Spoke Blurr

"But that is not bothering you?" Ask Bumblebee calmly

"Swindle contacts can figure the reason why the enriched energon demand eventually. It is who was Swindle's contacts that bother me." Spokes Blurr

"I going have the shipments not be bother so be discreet about it. I know a mech who can make things very difficult."

Soundwave ponder the demands of Swindle client. Ravage followed Swindle to the client an former Autobot named Mirage. The holographic image of former Noble had shown his optics to point exhaustion but even then some frame types like himself, Soundwave, needed enriched energon for the cassettes. It is one the reason a cassette carrier is rare frame the demand enriched energon tends limits the numbers. So why would the spy need Energon like that. Enriched Energon are meant for mechs carrying more than one spark like Blaster and himself. The other use of Enriched Energon is for mechs who are carrying and Soundwave looked at Mirage with shock.

"He doesn't look good boss." Spoke Ravage interrupting Soundwave's thoughts.

"Is he the only one who buying it?" Ask Soundwave

"Apparently the only client Swindle who buys it." Spoke Laserbeak

"Not looking good and he scent is bit off." Spoke Ravage "Not sick though it doesn't smell like disease or anything unpleasant but it is nice. This Mech is pleasant to smell under normal situations. Mirage is scent well is different somehow."

"The energon is not correct combination." Spoke Soundwave deeper in thought

"Is that important boss." Spoke Rumble

"Ravage go break in medical facility and copy Mirage's file." Spoke Soundwave

"Boss , you are going help him!" Spoke Ravage not hiding his shock

"What I suspect is true." Spoke Soundwave "Will deciding factor if I modify the enriched energon for his frame type."

Nearly Year Later

Soundwave did indeed modify the Enriched Energon to suit Mirage's frame and did not say a word to Swindle or any other Decepticons. The cassettes were under strict orders not mention to any one and he occasionally sent Laserbeak to watch Mirage. It was his funds that Decepticons were able to buy the parts they needed for their strike.

Ravage was able to sneak into the nursery and capture the image of the proto-form as Mirage recharge in adjacent room. The nannites are going to build heavier frame than Mirage's and lighter frame that of Hound's slowly. So Mirage still needs the Enriched Energon. Soundwave wanted the video of the sparkling Proto-form. So Ravage to video of both Sparkling and Mirage.

"Well done…," Spoke Soundwave

"Boss…" Spoke Ravage "Why did you give Mirage the energon?"

"The sparkling is an innocent." Spoke Soundwave

Ravage nodded at that. "What are going do?"

"Keep a secret." Spoke Soundwave. "Does Swindle suspect?"

"Swindle sees Mirage as a mark nothing more." Spoke Ravage "Anyways I have the sparkling designation."

"Perhaps later." Spoke Soundwave "I want you bring Swindle here."

Ravage nodded Soundwave good mood is over and now he is all business. Ravage knew if someone is consider under protection of the boss and any mech violates will rue day he was spark. Mirage and the sparkling have unknown protector and the boss is plotting something.

Jazz look none to please to see Bumblebee and Wheeljack. If wasn't about Mirage he wouldn't bother to show up. It was a warehouse near Wheeljack lab so most bots would think nothing out of the ordinary.

"Prowl discover that some bots been buying Energon from Soundwave." Spoke Bumblebee calmly. His optics can tell Jazz is not a social mood.

"How do tha pertain meh…" growled Jazz

"The Enriched Energon." Spoke Wheeljack. "Carrier decks have dispensers to make it because of the cassettes and variation Mirage is buying is come from a dispenser that Soundwave owns."

"Yah knew this…" Spoke Jazz seething

"It cannot be helped that come from Soundwave." Spoke Bumblebee

"Soundwave isna a mech to mess wit'" spoke Jazz

"True." Spoke Bumblebee. "I had Fixit go over what a Carrier needs for the Protoform. Mostly it states that a Protoform will need the Creators nanites and immune system to build the frame. "

"To become fully independent will take 5 Earth solar cycles." Spoke Wheeljack head fins. "That is with the Carrier and Sire. Hound being gone well it changes things a bit. The burden solely placed on Mirage and the Sparkling is progressing slower than the normal speed to compensate.

"Carryin done for the Spark but the frame is built as protoform grows essentially."

"Mirage stuck needin Soundwave's energon." Spoke Jazz "Wheeljack cannae make dispenser like Sounders?"

"I can if I had the parts to do so." Spoke the Engineer. "The parts are part medical and sensors rare pieces of equipment Jazz…."

"It is not what worries us." Spoke Bumblebee "I would ask Wheeljack to work on his spare time. I suspect Soundwave figured out the existence of the Mirage's Sparkling."

Blurr's Bar Maccadam

Cliffjumper was initially thought he be delighted to see a Tower Mech brought low. Mirage greeted him politely and then excused himself to do his duties serving drinks. Cliffjumper first time felt twinge of empathy as Mirage went to work cleaning a nearby table. Cliffjumper decided he need to bring back the Mirage the snob and elitist mech he loved to pick on.

"You are be quiet jumper." Spoke one of his mini-bot friends

"Hmmph the towerling….he been watchin him all night." Spoke another

"It serve his kind right to clean tables." Snorted another

Cliffjumper refocus his optics on Mirage again. Towers mechs always had been a bane to many mini-bots like Cliffjumper bringing his friends here was a mistake.

"Hey where are drinks."

"You haven't ordered any…" Spoke Mirage as he walk over his table.

"How would you know Towers." Spoke another

"Guys leave him be." Spoke Cliffjumper "It has only been a few clicks. "

"Well we waited long enough." Spoke another

"Very well, I am Mirage…."Spoke the former Noble deciding to ignore the snickers.

The Mini-bots gave their orders and Mirage made a point of typing their orders in. Cliffjumper watch the taller mechs tight expression and Blurr look up in concern. Mirage walked over to the bar and placed the order in.

"Guys stop it. Mirage is doing his job." Spoke Cliffjumper

"Ah come on we are having a bit of fun." Smirk one

"We all dreamt of a Towerling toserve us." Snickered the other

"It does not mean we have to behave like them." Snarled CliffJumper

Mirage felt the sting of comments that Mini-bots made about him as he came to the table. Many Tower mechs would shun him if they ever saw him like this. Lost in thought one of the drinks spilled on Cliffjumper.

"Hey you stupid worthless Towerling!" Snarled voice of a mini-bot snapped Mirage out of reverie.

"I am sorry, Cliffjumper." Spoke Mirage looking horrified

"Mirage, are you okay." Spoke Cliffjumper "It is not like to spill something and you were spacing out a bit."

Cliffjumper took the tray from Mirage and placed on the table. Mirage optics were that of exhaustion and he was nearly in tears

"Let go somewhere you can compose yourself."

Mirage led him to office where his sparkling was recharging. Cliffjumper stared at in shock and remember while mention of a Sparkling. . Blurr's office was neat and orderly this probably more Mirage's doing than Blurr's. Cliffjumper saw a desk and 3 chairs and tiny recharge berth that held a sparkling.

"His name is Dreamcatcher." Spoke Mirage taking a protoform that recharging holding him tenderly.

Cliffjumper remember the tale of the Native Americans that Hound told Mirage one time. They create circle with a spider looking web to catch dreams. The dreams were caught in the web and bad ones filter a way. It was something like that. Hound sometimes we need a filter to keep bad thoughts a way. Mirage loved the story. It was fitting name that dreams of the future are one tiny sleeping form.

"You miss Hound."

Mirage gold optics look at Cliffjumper of abject loneliness and hurt.

**Note: It is not sad fic a sad chapter. Carrier Decks used Enriched Energon to not reject the cassettes. Or have one system starve another in theory. The Carrier having no cassettes with him will use regular Energon not enriched because they do not need extra nutrients. Having the Cassettes inside them calls of extra nutrients and makes it equal for all. It also harmonize the Carrier Deck and Cassettes immune system so it won't attack the invader as foreign body.**


	3. Darkness before the Light

A Free election is an Earth concept. Mirage ponders his vote for moment. Metalhawk did not impressed him at all. Starscream he did not trust and certainly not with the future of the Sparkling. Prowl has watch as he decide to cast his vote. Prowl watching means bad things are going happen. Mirage decide that he been listening to Jazz on Prowl. Vote is cast.

Mirage looks at Bumblebee as he beckons him closer.

"Mirage it is good to see you." Spoke Bee

"Likewise." Nodded the former noble

"You seem strained." Spoke Bee

"I could say the same about you."

"I may have to leave the city. Starscream is spinning the NAILs against both Autobot and Decepticon factions."

"Bumblebee you are troubled by things that are happening."

"Still a spy?" Ask Bumblebee "Your instincts are pushing to look beyond illusions."

"People are not happy." Spoke Mirage looking at Bumblebee. "It not about factions it is about the people. This city has no infrastructure not build or repairing buildings. I know about Sondwave and yes I am not happy with it. Most the people needs hope."

"I concluded the same Mirage." Spoke Bumblebee. "Stay in the city, Mirage."

Mirage wasn't sure what to say. Although he chosen Bumblebee as the leader of Iacon simply because he did not trust either Starscream or Metalhawk. Mirage cast side glance at Prowl another person he could not trust. Bumblebee is saying it is okay to be NAILS.

"Bee…."spoke Mirage looking at the yellow bot. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying you need look out for yourself." Spoke Bumblebee "The city is best for you now and not with the Autobots."

"Autobots." Repeated Mirage dully. "I understand now."

Predictions were worst for Mirage than first thought. As he followed Prowl to his home and shortly met lancing pain through his side. Mirage manages to find Jazz on his way to the bar and collapsed. Jazz stayed with him as Flatline gave what precious Energon that will heal him. Blurr taken care of Dreamcatcher and fortunately with spare sparkling cubes to feed him when he gets hungry.

"Ya shouldn't had done that Raj." Spoke Jazz

"I was getting nervous." Spoke Mirage looking at Jazz as he wince. "I see a lot activity near Prowl's place and I got curious."

"Keepin below radar is kind of hard."Spoke Jazz

"What happen?" Spoke Mirage

"Starscream won."

"What?!"

"The bots' and cons' are exiled from the city." Spoke Jazz "Good riddance."

Mirage cerebro processers went reeling the implications of what this meant. It was hard enough to get the Energon he needed to maintain the nanites and minerals for his frame. The energon Mirage mix for Dreamcatcher came from him to build the sparkling immunity. Bumblebee is correct the wilderness is no place for the sparkling. Part of him wanted curl into a ball and cry at the implications.

"Flatline will come up with something." Spoke Jazz

"Flatline?" Ask Mirage baffled

"That would be me." Spoke the medic "I have some enriched energon but it is not for your frame time. Perhaps it would give us some time jury rig a dispenser for your needs."

"That would be nice." Spoke Mirage crisply

"Wheeljack had done most of it." Spoke Flatline and gave Jazz a warning glance.

"So how far long is it?" ask Jazz

"It needs some filtration and sensors in it plus a diagnostic measuring minerals percentage." Spoke Flatline "Stuff that does not appear on….."

"Ya mean it does not grow on trees." Spoke Jazz

"Yeah…" spoke the medic looking at Mirage charts. "What is a tree?"

"It is an organic plant from Earth." Answer Mirage "Flatline can you keep this confidential."

"Ya mean that you don't want Screamers to know." Smirk Flatline. "I don't blame you, kid. I see your name is Mirage and you are originally from the Towers. How did you become sparked in the first place?"

"He had a Conjunx Endura." Spoke Jazz a smile crept to his face. "Surely doc I don't hav ta explain how part?"

"Don't be cute."

Couple days later

Mirage quake in fear as the Titan moves closer and closer and try to sooth Dreamcatcher from his crying. Prayers to Primus to spare the sparkling as the he move to an abandon warehouse on the edge of New Iacon and he saw RatTrap leading the populace away from the city. Mirage look at one of Trailbreaker old force field generator there is only one. Mirage sat Dreamcatcher down handed him the generator. Dreamcatcher immediately put in his mouth.

"No it doesn't belong in your mouth sweet spark." Whispered Mirage gently lowering Dreamcatcher own arm. "I love you Sweet spark. I never regretted being your carrier."

"Mir…."spoke Dreamcatcher

Mirage just smile at the sparkling and press the generator on. A force field soon surrounded Dreamcatcher.

Hours later

Trailcutter and Ratchet began to look in the sector of fallen buildings for survivors. Flatline was worried about Mirage and said he not among the survivors who went outside the city. Ratchet understood immediately the situation which is why he took Trailcutter instead of Hound.

"I am not sure why you want me instead of Hound?" Ask Trailcutter

"We are looking for Mirage and a _sparkling_." Answer Ratchet even tone. "Hound would not be able maintain objectivity in this situation." Tweaking the scans and frown. "Two small signatures one smaller but strong other larger getting weaker."

"I found them…." Spoke Trailcutter digging chunks of building off of Mirage. "Ratchet…."

"Some internal bleeding…" Spoke Ratchet "I will stabilize him for transport and you look for the other signal."

"I don't understand why he didn't use the generator?" Spoke Trailcutter

"How many did he have?" ask Ratchet slowing closing the Energon lines in Mirage

"One." Anwer Trailcutter as he found a large mound. Slowly removing debris from the pile to get to the survivor as faint sound crying made to his audios

Mirage began stir at the sound of crying. Ratchet frown grimly as place the Mirage in medical stasis.

"Wow we have a sparkling!" spoke Trailcutter in shock "It has beginning green and blue."

Ratchet walk over to Trailcutter and scan the sparkling. "He is in one piece and undamaged. This is the generator you spoke of?"

"Yeah." Spoke Trailcutter " I can turn off from here if you want."

"I do." Smirked Ratchet heading back to Mirage

"Ratchet, what about the Sparkling?" Ask Trailcutter

"Trailcutter, you are going to watch it." Spoke Ratchet transforming into vehicle mode. "First going place Mirage inside of me to transport back to the Lost Light. Secondly you are going take care of the Sparkling."

"Mir!" Spoke Dreamcatcher trying to reach Mirage dropping the generator

Trailcutter is completely at a lost what to do. The sparkling is whimpering and looks in frantic at his interior with blue optics. Ratchet said to talk to the sparkling and reassure him that everything is going be okay. The drive to med bay is wasn't one that Trailcutter would forget. The crying was the worst and he is never so glad to see med bay.

Blurr is exiting the med bay doors and Ratchet drove right. Trailcutter transforms outside the threshold and holding the sparkling awkwardly as he is getting ready to walk in.

"Please don't start crying again." Begged Trailcutter

"Hand him over to me." Spoke Blurr taking the sparkling from Trailcutter. Gently began to rock Dreamcatcher the crying subsides then he yawns and went into recharge.

"How did you do that?" demanded Trailcutter

"Dreamcatcher knows me." Spoke Blurr "So he feels safe."

"Are going bring the sparkling inside?" Ask Ratchet in a glare.

Blurr walks back inside with the recharging Dreamcatcher. Blurr catches sight of Mirage in stasis with energon tubes feeding into his system.

"He is stable but malnourished." Spoke Ratchet grimly. "It is going take longer for his systems to heal. " Runs a scan over Dreamcatcher recharging form and smiles in relief at the results as Blurr holds him. "What is the little one designation?"

"Dreamcatcher."

Author note:

It is going be a happy fic. There is one more chapter to go for sure. I am not sure about personality of Flatline. I written him where he does not like Starscream and he is being totally trying to help Mirage. It is lack of resources again. As for RatTrap it simple association to Starscream made Mirage not to call out from him. Mirage loves Jazz dearly but as good friend he does not feel this right choice in leaders. Which is going come up in next chapter.


	4. New Horizon

Hound never was so glad to see Cybertron and the prospects of seeing Mirage made his long tenure worthwhile. Jazz is busy helping with the recovery efforts as Hound walk up to him. The mech is dinged and dirty which reminds how Mirage looks when he is cover with dirt. Jazz canted his head towards the scout. Nothing is friendly in the Special-Ops sour expression toward the scout.

"Jazz?" spoke Hound his surprise creeping in his tone.

"Hound."

"Is there something a matter?" asked Hound since he could not read the other's mood.

"Ya can say that." Answered Jazz

Fixit spotted them as he scour the area for medical supplies. "Jazz, may be this time to informed him about Mirage's situation."

Jazz scrowl darkly at that suggestion and then snarled. "So he can hurt Raj, again."

"Is there is something wrong with Mirage?" Spoke Hound

"Trailcutter and Ratchet found Mirage injured." Answer Fixit ignoring the glare from Jazz. "He is currently on the Lost Light with Dream-"

"That is enough Fixit!" snarled Jazz in fury

Hound merely transformed and drove in the direction towards the Lost Light. Hound thought about Jazz for moment on the way back. Mirage and Jazz go way back they are special ops together commander and lieutenant but their friendship went beyond the job. Jazz wouldn't be like this he really didn't feel that Mirage wasn't hurt. Hound found his worry grew for Mirage. His cerebro processors are working overtime to what ails Mirage and his condition is.

Ratchet isn't to surprise to Hound in his medbay. The old medic went back to work welding a patch for an injure NAILS. "Mirage is not here. He and Blurr gone to Swerve's place."

"Ratchet, what is wrong with him?" Ask Hound

"Nothing." Answer Ratchet "Hound there some things that Mirage needs to tell you himself."

"Jazz acting strange." Spoke Hound

Ratchet read the reports on Jazz quitting the Autobots but frown. Jazz has a lot of things to work through and he is focus on Mirage's problem. "Hound, when you leaft Cybertron things got really bad for Mirage."

"I guess there things we both need to discuss."

Swerve's Place

Tailgate stared at Dreamcatcher as play the Cybertronian version of "peek-a-boo" as Mirage watch in a kind smile. Swerve is more enthrall with Blurr unlike the rest of his patrons. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pretty much talk what happen during the time they are apart. Blurr help Swerve tend bar.

Hound walk into Swerve's Place the place is active on normal times but this orn the excitement palpable. Ratchet said Mirage would be here and Hound recall that the former Noble doesn't often party informally. Mirage description of what a party sounded awful dull and boring. Hound remembers the day that he talked Mirage into going to a party. Mirage's gold optics widen in shock at the music and the high grade and general revelry that noble parties lacked. Given the preference to activities that former noble did no wonder he liked turbo-fox hunts.

"That the pretty smile you got." Spoke Cliffjumper inwardly delighted that noble finally back to his old self. "I don't want you to push yourself Towers."

"'Towers.'" Spoke Mirage in cultural tone. "It has been awhile you called me that."

"I don't like pickin on people when their down." Spoke Cliffjumper

"I beginning to think you actually care about me." Spoke Mirage

"He is so cute." Spoke Tailgate

"He takes after Hound." Spoke Cliffjumper

Mirage gaze at Dreamcatcher, he is still barely growing into his protoform, but there is no resemblance to either him or Hound. Flatline told him that this stage the Protoform is learning how to create nannites and a basic immune system. Once it is done with that part then it goes on requiring a frame and protoform will modify itself to basic frame type. The thin metallic sheet does display the green and blue that came from his creators.

"Hound?" ask Tailgate look puzzle

"Yeah Mirage and Hound are Conjunx Endura." Spoke Cliffjumper

"We never really formalized the relationship." Spoke Mirage

"I didn't know that a spark could be forged?" ask Tailgate "I mean the war and all."

"Neither did we." Answered Mirage

Hound optics found Mirage. He is still lovely the day they first met in the Crystal gardens. Hound barely remembers the errand he is running for Ratchet to deliver the special energon to Mirage. Tailgate is there with Mirage and so is Cliffjumper. Tailgate has a way get behind anyone defenses and apparently Mirage is no exception.

Mirage caught his gaze and smile warmly at his approach.

"Cliffjumper…." Spoke Mirage

"Yo." Spoke Cliffjumper

"Can you watch Dreamcatcher with Tailgate?" ask Mirage

"You want me to watch your sparkling." Spoke Tailgate in a rush. "It is an honor."

"Of course Towers." Spoke Cliffjumper in a big grin. "When you get back Catcher will know new stuff and such."

"I said "watch" and not to corrupt my Sparkling." Spoke Mirage as he got up to join Hound

Hound smile as Mirage walks up to him. Mirage gold optics are lighter than they should be. "Mirage, I missed you."

"Hound, I never thought to see you again."

Tailgate watch the two with Dreamcatcher and he caught Cliffjumper grinning.

Hound look at Mirage in some concern there weariness in his optics that and the pain he not seen before. Hound sharp gaze went to Tailgate and Cliffjumper he notice the sparkling between them. Hound spark lurch and realize Mirage is raising the sparkling alone and by himself. Ratchet message to go easy on Mirage give him the room to open up.

"Mirage…."

Mirage lowered his eyes and advert his gaze. "I missed you Hound."

"Ratchet gave me these cubes of energon. He wanted you to take them to rebuild your nanites and minerals. Mechs who have gone without proper nutrition, Mirage, need these types of cubes." Spoke Hound gently. "Things weren't good for you, Mirage."

Dreamcatcher watch Mirage speaking with Hound and seeing how agitated his carrier is. Dreamcatcher knew that Mirage did not have it easy and this strange mech is hurting him. Cliff is talking to Tailgate a new mech. Dreamcatcher slid off the couch and crawl on the floor. Mir protected and loved him and it is time for Dreamcatcher to do the same.

Optimus Prime feels a slight bump against his leg and look down to see a sparkling. Megatron lifted the sparkling up and gaze at him eye level. Optimus Prime share the same feeling of shock and coming to Swerve's place to unity between the leaders.

"A sparkiling Optimus." Spoke Megatron

"Yes he is the future." Spoke Optimus

"Mir." Spoke Dreamcatcher twisting point at Mirage.

Megatron canted his head towards to Mirage. "The future, yes, he is."

"Mirage and Hound." Spoke Optimus Prime

"Mir!" Spoke Dreamcatcher more firmly

Megatron handed the sparkling to Optimus Prime.

Hound notice that Optimus Prime is walking over with the sparkling. Mirage is focus on Hound and did notice to last minute.

"Excuse me…" Spoke Optimus Prime "Mirage, I think this sparkling wants to be with you."

Mirage open his mouth and said nothing the shock. "I do apologize, Optimus Prime, sir. This is Dreamcatcher and he is my sparkling that is forged."

"Our sparkling that is forged." Spoke Hound

"Yes." Nodded Mirage meekly

"Primus gave us a great honor of forging a new life." Spoke Optimus Prime handing the sparkling to Hound.

"Dreamcatcher, eh Mirage." Smiled Hound at Mirage. "You took one of my favorite legends of Native American people from Earth and gave it to our sparkling."

"It is a good name." Smiled Megatron

"If please excuse us…" Spoke Mirage "I mean no disrespect but I….." blinking for a moment.

"You are tired Mirage and you would like to be excused." Spoke Optimus Prme. "Hound."

"Of course." Spoke Hound leading Mirage to his quarters.

"Our dreams will be caught, Prime." Spoke Megatron

"Indeed Megatron." Smiled Optimus Prime as the family leaves. "Our hopes and dreams."

The End

**Author Notes:**

**As the sparkling ages it slowly forges it's body so it can be ready for the frame. I wanted end it on a happy note. If you want me to go further then I will. **


End file.
